


Depressed!MC moves into HoL AU

by fickleminder



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28060911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fickleminder/pseuds/fickleminder
Summary: Based onthis post.
Relationships: Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) & Everyone
Kudos: 57





	Depressed!MC moves into HoL AU

**Author's Note:**

> Exactly what it says in the title. Just a few headcanons based on the linked post :)

**Lucifer** :

  * Corrects MC’s posture, for starters. Teaches them to carry themselves properly, back straight, chin up, etc.
  * MC does well in a test? Completes a task? Gets anything done at all? Instant praise, affectionate head pats, a quiet “well done”
  * Reminds MC of their accomplishments if they’re feeling particularly down, helps them remember the results of their hard work



**Mammon** :

  * Ropes MC into his half-baked schemes for quick cash ofc, but also trains them to bargain, make the most out of their Grimm, and keep an eye out for great deals/savings
  * Explains investments, stock markets, contract loopholes, gambling tricks, lottery odds
  * A bad influence tbh, but if it pays off, MC will be sitting pretty for a while



**Leviathan** :

  * Gets MC to fight back against the prejudices they face in the Devildom
  * “It’s not fair that you get a smaller serving just because you’re human.” + “Why do you have to stay back and clean the board while everybody else leaves on time?” + “You shouldn’t be penalized for not knowing our history.”
  * Levels the playing field for MC, shares new games/watches new shows with them so they’ll both be on the same page



**Satan** :

  * Arguably has the greatest control over his sin, but is always more than happy to use MC as an excuse to let loose under the guise of getting them to feel something other than numb/stop being so passive
  * ”Yes, you should be pissed that he cut in front of you. What do you mean you don’t want to punch him? Quit being such a doormat, MC. Here, I’ll do it for you.”
  * Means well, really



**Asmodeus** :

  * Assists in the self-esteem department with frequent dress ups and makeovers to help MC feel better about their body/appearance
  * Customizes MC’s wardrobe to bring out their best features, teaches them about proper skincare and the importance of pampering themselves
  * Gives lessons on how to talk to people and socialize, pickup lines optional



**Beelzebub** :

  * Someone check their D.D.D. for cold weather because this cinnamon roll is actually sharing his food
  * Always has chocolate on hand for MC in case of bad days, makes sure they don’t skip meals and teaches them how to eat healthier
  * Regularly invites MC to work out with him at the gym to stimulate their appetite and make them feel better about eating more



**Belphegor** :

  * Clingy cuddle buddy, helps MC fall asleep at night if they have insomnia and keeps their dreams nightmare-free, making their rest a little more peaceful
  * Invites them to nap often, citing the benefits of power naps (“I’m pretty sure they’re like, 20 minutes, tops.” / “When in the Devildom, do as the Avatar of Sloth does.”)
  * Steals MC’s D.D.D. and deactivates their alarms on non-school days



**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
